overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan/Heroic Gaming
Leviathan '''is the lone bounty hunter who was irradiated by radiation during the destruction of a group of omnics who tried to kill him. He defeats evil, but it doesn't make him a good guy. He does it for gold and loot. Backstory ??? Abilities Leviathan utilises his prismatic harpoon gun, a pneumatic water hose attached to his gun, and his rusty armour to defend himself and murder his foes with brute force. * '''Prismatic Harpoon Gun: '''Leviathan shoots out barbed prism harpoons from his gun that pierces his enemies armour and deals devastating damage. (50 damage per harpoon) * '''Pneumatic Water Hose: '''Leviathan's harpoon gun has a undersling water hose that shoots freezing cold irradiated water that does damage to his foes overtime from the radiation, and does knock back damage. (35 damage per second) * '''Passive Ability: Corroded Armor: '''The rusty armor protects Leviathan from environmental damage, like fall damage, Molten Core, Ice weaponry, Venom Mines, and Blight weaponry. * '''Torrent Jetpack: '''Leviathan can use his Pneumatic Water Hose as a jetpack that can help him traverse up to rooftops. Anyone caught in the torrent stream will be damaged. * '''Barnacle Mine: '''Leviathan throws a sea mine that turns into six mini mines on impact. * '''Ultimate Ability: Meteor Blast: Leviathan calls on a cannon he placed at his spawnpoint before the game started, firing a three-round salvo in a 45-degree arc 15 feet in front of him. Each cannon blast deals 450 splash damage in a 15-foot radius. it takes up to two seconds for the cannon blasts to impact, depending on where Leviathan is. Cosmetics Skins Rare * Default (He is a teal fish-frog like hybrid with three magenta fins growing out of his head and his torso is light yellow, as well as his big eyes. He wears a rusty chest armour made of scrap, which looked like scales. The same goes for his leg armor too.) * Piranha: * Shark: * Angler: * Orca: Epic * Tigershark: * Tetra: Legendary * Deep Sea * Creep from the Deep * Sea Dog * Treasure Hunter Emotes * Heroic: * Death Threat: * Hiss: * Anchor Management: * Sputtering Burst: * Crouch: Victory Poses * Heroic: * Sea Monster: * Over the Shoulder: * Sprinkler: * Death Stare: * Medal: Highlight Intros * Heroic: * Creep of the Deep: * Barnacle Field: * Harpoon: Trivia * Leviathan was originally planned to be called 'Sea Dog,' and be a henchman of Scrap Heap. However, this was changed because it felt too unsuitable for a cold hearted bounty hunter. This was used as a name for his legendary skin. * Leviathan works with Patriot and Purifier. * His original ultimate was going to have him become a sea monster, but that was changed due to how it was too similar to Winston's Primal Rage. It was replaced with Tidal Wave Freeze. * Leviathan is loosely based on the character Gill Grunt of Skylanders, and his appearance resembles that of a Mirelurk King of Fallout 4.